narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Bones
The Meeting It was a beautiful day in Kiri and for once the mist wasn't imparing everyones vision, the sun was shining and everyone was having a wonderful time except one man. Ryūza stared dully at the mission board before him as he scanned it."God I need a good mission." He mumbled to himself. "So do I." Said a white hair man. He walked up to the mission board. Senkai held one hand in his pocket and looked down the list of the missions. He used the other hand to trace down the list. He spoke to Ryu without looking at him. "Senkai Kaguya." "Ryūza. Nice to meet you." He replied to the white haired man as he looked through the list."Hmm this looks good." He mused placing his finger on a mission. He continued not looking. " What is it?" He said. He once again traced his finger down the list. "It says here that a small village southwest of here was taken over by some bandits, or so they thought. It turns out the last ninja that went didn't survive but managed to pass on that they were rogue ninja from Iwa. This was bummed up from a C rank to an A rank." "It sounds interesting enough. If I were to accept this mission, would you complete it with me?" Senkai didn't know the man at all. He simply wanted to do something. This time he turndd andlookdd at him. Ryūza pondered the proposal for a second before replying."Hmm sounds fine to me."He said as he reached out to shake the man's hand. Senkai honestly didnt want to, byt he did. He reached out and shook the man's hand. "When shall we go?" He said. He smiled. "I guess so Ryūza." replied as he retracted his hand. As they began to walk Ryūza asked the man a question."So where are you from?" "Sunagakure. How about you?" He asked. He walked and began looking around. He was from Sunagakure. But no longer resided there. "I used to be from Kiri but certain events forced me to leave. Now I'm just a missing nin who wanders around and does missions." He replied. "By the way where's your Suna headband?" "I havent been to the village since I was a child. I threw it way long ago. " He said. "No more questions about me." He said. "Ok jeez." Ryūza replied. "You come in here asking to go on a mission out of the blue and then you're all like don't talk to me. What's up with you?" "Personal reasons. I dont wanna talk about my past or Sunagakure." He said. "Anything but that." He said. "Hmm Fine so have any hobbies or interests?" "Hmm..Training and doing missions mainly." "Man you really are quite boring." Ryūza replied smiling a bit."I personally like swimming, sunbathing, training, eating, and other stuff." he replied as he clutched his cloak pocket. "I said mainly." He said. This man was rude. He listened to his hobbies and nodded as he spoke. "Well whatever man we're doing a mission together I was just trying to be nice." Ryūza finished. He said. "I apologize, I'm having a bad day." He replied. "Are you ready to go?" Ryūza stretched his arms and replied. "Yeah it's fine anyway lets go." He then began walking down the dirt path. "No need." He said. "Turns out, I'd been to that same village a few months back while doing a delivery mission." He said, picturing the bone Kunai, he stuck into the tree. He held out his hand. "I can get us there in an instant. Shall we?" He looked at his hand. "Hmm some kinda teleportation I presume. Go right ahead." Ryūza replied as he grabbed his hand. "Hm." Senkai smirked. In an instant they appeared at the edge of a forest. "We're here." He said, then he turned. He heard shouting in the distance. " Attention! Our sensors just picked up a sudden burst of chakra in the vicinity. Be on full alert and fully cautious." The voice had said. Senkai smiled. "Well they know we're here." He used the Dance of the Camelia and created himself a sword. He turned and began walkibg towards the village. "Alright time to clear this place out." Ryūza replied as he followed Senkai. The Village As they entered the village they saw it was basically in ruins. Houses were caved in and the streets were coated in the blood of the villagers."Shit they really messed this place up." Ryūza remarked. Just then two ninja jumped at them. Ryūza retorted by breathing a cone of blue fire over the man burning his body to cinders. "Indeed it is." He said as he looked around. As the two ninja came, he left one of them to Ryu, which was the on that was burned. He quickly shaped his sword into a javelin and launched it. The bone javelin ripped through the man's chest as it impaled him. Due to him being in midair the force was enough to send him flying and stick him into the wall of a building, the bone acted much like a dart. When the man was stick to the wall, Senkai raised his hand and the bone levitated back to his hand, he formed it back into a sword. "Nice shooting man." Ryūza replied as he watched Senkai impale the ninja. "Thanks." He said. Then he heard another voice. "Yes, indeed impressive shooting." The voice said. Senkai turned to find a very large group of shinobi. His grip tightened on his sword. "Let's dance." He muttered and ran towards the group. He created another sword and leaped in to fight. As Senkai cut down the opponents to his left Ryūza leapt into the group to his right and began to burn them with streams of blue fire. Soon all there opponents were either ashes or corpses full of holes."Man these guys were nothing." Ryūza remarked to Senkai as he smiled. Senkai removed his sword from the chest of one of the last men who tried to run. "Pathetic. And they dared to call this a high ranked mission." He said. Ryūza looked around the town. "Hmm seems we killed all but a few stragglers. I really think something is wrong here." Just then the earth began to shake. Senkai quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it in the air. It landed kn top of a roof. He teleported himself there, thinking it'd be best to get off the ground. He suspected Ryu could get away. Ryūza sprouted wings and shot up into the air as he did a large group of Iwa shinobi appeared at the top of the hill overlooking the village and began firing off earth release dragons. Senkai smirked. He simply said. "What goes up." He muttered. The Shikotsumyaku user began to aim his pointer and middle finger on both of his hands at the dragons, much like a gun. "Must come down." He said. He fired a rapid barrage of bullets made of bone at the dragons, except for Ryu. The bullets came out like an automatic weapon. The bullets ripped through the earth with ease. "Nice shooting." Ryūza yelled to the man as he prepped his own attack. "Five Element Hydra." he spoke as five large dragons made of each element formed and began to charge the shinobi atop the hill. Senkai stood quietly watching. The dragons decimated the shnobi upon the hill. Ryūza landed next to Senkai and asked him a question."Why was this declared and A mission?" "Because I didnt take mission." He boasted. He thought as himself as very very strong. "Wow nice ego." Ryūza joked as he sat down on the roof. He chuckled. "Thanks. I have to go now though. Have someone I must see in Sunagakure." He said, still standing. "Well It's been a good mission, nice meeting you too." Ryūza replied smiling he then stood up and extended his hand towards Senkai.